Leather and lace
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. Misty mira a Cordelia dormir mientras escucha una canción de Stevie y, de nuevo, siente como la canción encaja en su vida perfectamente.


_Is love so fragile_

_And the hearts so hollow_

_Shatter with words_

_Impossible to follow_

Misty respiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír al escuchar la canción que sonaba en su reproductor que llevaba funcionando toda la tarde. Estiró su espalda para desentumecer los músculos de su cuerpo pero intentando no moverse demasiado. Giró tumbándose de lado apoyando el codo en la almohada y la barbilla en su mano. No pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa al ver a Cordelia a su lado profundamente dormida. Se aferraba a la sábana como si se la fueran a quitar, mientras que Misty tenía medio cuerpo descubierto y apenas se había percatado de ello. Recorrió el brazo de la directora con la yema de sus dedos, su piel era tan suave, estaba maravillada por su tacto. No sabía si era la cercanía de tener a otro ser humano a su lado pero o si era mucho más. En cuanto las chicas habían salido de la academia, Cordelia la había arrastrado a su cama y habían pasado toda la tarde haciendo el amor. Se sonrojó ligeramente al acordarse de algunas cosas, estaba completamente agotada, le dolían partes del cuerpo que no sabía ni que tenía; y aun así no podía separarse ni un centímetro de la otra mujer. Quería estar con ella, asegurarse que esa conexión que sentía no era algo que se había imaginado.

_You're saying I'm fragile… Y try not to be_

_I search only… for something I can't see_

_I hae my own life… and I am stronger_

_Than you know_

No quería ilusionarse con todo eso, no era la primera vez que alguien le prometía algo que después no cumplía. La propia Zoe sin ir más lejos, le prometió volver y no lo hizo; y, sin embargo, volvía a caer. Pero no podía evitarlo, Cordelia era… era su miss Cordelia. Le había enseñado tanto sobre quien era en realidad y el poder que poseía. No se había asustado al ver sus poderes, y no la consideraba ninguna extraña. Aun atesoraba las primeras palabras que le dijo cuándo se conocieron: "Estás bajo la protección de este aquelarre. Cualquier problema que tengas ahora también es nuestro." Se había sentido tan aliviada. Y aunque la protección del aquelarre no garantizaba mucha seguridad, teniendo en cuenta que había más guerras internas que contra el enemigo, Misty era feliz.

_But I carry this feeling_

_When you walked into my house_

_That you won't be walking out the door_

_Still I carry this feeling_

_When you walked into my house_

_That you won't be walking out the door. _

No sabía por qué pero sólo necesitaba ver a Cordelia sonreír para saber que todo iba a ir bien. Aunque Fiona amenazara con matarlas a todas, aunque los cazadores de brujas las acecharan, aunque el propio mundo se cayera a pedazos. Nada importaba. Simplemente lo supo en cuanto la vio. Los grandes momentos de la vida ocurren por sorpresa, sin que estés preparado para ellos. Y por eso Misty no estaba preparada esa noche para ser despertada por la bruja resucitada, ni esperaba tener que salir en mitad de la noche y atravesar el pantano para llegar a la academia. Ni muchísimo menos, estaba preparada para conocer a la directora de dicha academia. Pero por encima de todo eso, no estaba preparada para conocer a esa persona que entraría en su vida y no saldría nunca más. Porque lo sabía. Lo que sentía por Cordelia no era algo que pudiese apagarse y encenderse. Era simplemente un sentimiento, podría atribuirse a la magia porque sin duda la forma en la que le afectaba cualquier cosa que Cordelia hiciese bien podría considerarse magia. Aunque algunos lo llamaban amor.

_Lovers forever, face to face_

_My city or mountains_

_Stay with me stay_

_I need you to love me_

_I need you today_

Cuando escuchó el estribillo no pudo evitar reír. La forma en la que las canciones de Stevie se encajaban en su vida también era otro tipo de magia. Una que al parecer sólo podía entender ella pero de la que no se lamentaba. Cordelia había sido criada en esa academia para señoritas. Rodeada de los vestidos y los lujos más caros. En esa casa enorme que más parecía una mansión. Sabía que tenedor escoger con cada plato ¡incluso cuando había más de cinco! Y Misty… se había criado en el campo siempre ensuciándose. Prefería una buena brocheta de gambas, o un plato de ostras con cerveza a una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Si ni siquiera sabía cómo sentarse sin subir los pies al cojín. Pero sus diferencias dejaron de importar cuando sus labios se juntaron por primera vez.

Siguió admirando la belleza de Cordelia mientras esta dormía. Se fijó en una marca que tenía en su cuello y sonrío. Debería aprender a controlarse si no quería dejar evidencias de que todas las noches se escabullía a la cama de la directora de la academia, y que esa directora recibía sus caricias y atenciones muy gustosa. Aunque a decir verdad no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, sólo quería ser feliz por una vez en la vida.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar mirándome?

Cordelia habló sin abrir los ojos y Misty sonrió tímidamente bajando la mirada.

- No sabía que estabas despierta.

Cordelia abrió los ojos lo justo para apreciar las mejillas sonrojadas de Misty. No pudo resistirse y se incorporó para robarle un beso. Misty sonrió ampliamente, contenta de no haber hecho nada mal, aún estaba aprendiendo como era todo eso de tener pareja. Cordelia siguió moviéndose hasta ponerse encima de la bruja del pantano.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Misty a la vez que reía. Y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía las manos enredadas en el pelo de su directora.

Cordelia le dedico una mirada provocativa mientras se mordía el labio antes de contestar.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- ¿Otra vez? –Misty abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la respuesta.

Cordelia fue dejando besos cortos en el cuello de Misty y se separó un momento asintiendo lentamente.

- Aun me quedan muchas cosas que enseñarte. –ronroneó antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellas y besarla.

Misty pasó las manos por su espalda arañando levemente con las uñas continuando el beso hasta que protestó al sentir algo en su espalda. Se movió molesta sacando un sujetador de encaje de debajo. Y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Cordelia la miró extrañada por no entender la broma.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Misty negó con la cabeza sonriendo antes de tirar la prenda por la habitación.

- Nada. Que todo es perfecto –pasó los brazos por los hombros de Cordelia acercándola para poder besarla a placer.

Y durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche Stevie siguió cantando desde la radio.

_Gime to me your leather_

_Take from me my lace. _


End file.
